Tears
by RubyBelle
Summary: Sakura cried. She couldn't stop. How could she? [Oneshot, T for cussing, Contest? Think up 2nd half, and get it written! Flames are as welcomed as praises! Please comment. I'm lonely.]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, things would be verrry diferrent. 8D

* * *

Sakura cried.

Even though her body ached, even though the salt-water tears stung the open wounds on her face, even though she heard people crying out her name, she cried.

She couldn't stop.

How could she?

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" Her mentor shouted. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, but she ignored it. She just kept crying.

"Sakura…!" Someone else shouted. The voice seemed odd—unrecognizable. It was twisted in pity, agony and fear, Sakura realized. But, she just kept crying.

"Sakura, please! Don't do this!" A more feminine voice. Higher-pitched. Sakura raised her hand to her eyes, and kept crying. She mildly wondered when she would run out of tears.

Suddenly, a strong jerking motion pulled her away. She felt angry, angrier than ever. She wanted to kill whoever touched her. She was mourning, bastard. Couldn't he see that?

Sakura tried to cry out, tried to yell in fury, but only a sob ripped from her chest. Her eyes were filled with tears; she couldn't see a thing. She felt irritated. She wanted to hurt this person so bad. But she couldn't move her hands. She couldn't do anything. She could only cry.

"Dammit, will you _ever_ wear out?" Shouted a voice. Louder…harsher…angrier. The tone of it made Sakura angrier.

"_What_?" Sakura screamed. She jerked her shoulder back, trying to escape the grasp of the man. But he wouldn't let go.

Suddenly, she felt a sting. A sharp jab to her face. Her body crumpled her eyes widening. It was hard—it _hurt_ her. More so than the pain from the tears or in her body. Sakura gritted her teeth. She was now furious. She struggled to get on her feet.

"_Bastard_!!" She shrieked, throwing out a fist. She felt a hand grab hers, the fingers curling around it. Who was it? No one could grab her punches. Only Tsunade could…But this person was much too gruff to be her. His touch was rough—not smooth like her mentor's.

Sakura stood there, bewildered, tears streaming down her face. She blinked repeatedly to clear her eyes. _Who was this man_?

The fingers around her fist tightened. The person swooped her up, into his arms. Sakura blushed angrily. How dare he? Sakura was now more determined to clear her eyes and find out who it was.

"Can you use a sleeping jutsu on her?" The man asked. Sakura bit her tongue. It was true; would she ever wear out? Her subconscious must a faucet, there were so many tears.

"Um…Yes…!" The feminine voice sounded surprise. Then, she felt hands on her. A cool hand on her forehead and another over her eyes. Sakura wanted to shout out a protest; she hadn't yet seen the man's face. But, she couldn't. A wave of black crashed over her. She struggled to stay conscious, but, sure enough, the wave of sleep was too strong for her to swim away. She closed her eyes, and washed away with the current.

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura opened her eyes. They were heavy; she wanted to keep sleeping. Her body felt stiff, as if she hadn't moved in days. Sakura closed her eyes again, but then she opened them. She struggled to sit up, struggled to keep a fresh wave of pain from washing over her again.

"Awake?"

Sakura looked up, now angry. It was the same voice from before; the man who caught her punch. "Who—?" She croaked. Her voice still hadn't come back in one piece.

The man was looking down, his face obscured by darkness. It was too dark in this room, Sakura noted. It was probably around midnight. "You had nightmares, didn't you?"

Sakura bit back an insult. She _did_ have nightmares… "How…?"

"You've been talking in your sleep. Screaming actually," The man shifted in his seat; he seemed uncomfortable. "Crying also. Aren't you dehydrated yet?"

Sakura frowned. She finally has her chance to see her man's face, but it was too dark. "Screaming?" She asked, skeptical. "About what?" She kept her voice low so that it wouldn't break.

The man sighed, lying his head back. "…That dude, the red-head," The man sighed. Sakura smiled a bit at his words. He must be young, she determined. No one who's mature like me, says "dude".

But, then she frowned. No—not frowned. Her smile wiped off, and her face became smooth. _The red-head._

Sakura growled, wiping at her eyes. She couldn't cry, not now!

The man sighed again. "Who was he?"

Sakura laid back. She closed her eyes. "My fiancé." She whispered. She felt the tears swell up again.

There was a sharp intake of breath, then a silence. Sakura felt oddly uncomfortable. She was used to silences; she would always share them with Gaara. So, why would this one bother her?

"I'm sorry," The man finally muttered.

Sakura shook her head. "Please don't say sorry," She said. "If you do, it'll come to me faster. I want to stay in denial." She laughed humorlessly.

She wasn't in denial. She knew that he was dead. The love of her life; the love of her _existence_, dead. She worked around death. She was a doctor; she needed to be used to death. She knew that he would never come back home, a weary smile on his face. She knew that she would never be able to kiss him again; that she would never be able to press his hands against her cheeks on cold nights, or that she would ever be able to wake in the middle of the night, his soft smile ready to greet her. _Never_ again. He was gone. She knew this.

The man shifted in his seat, again. He stood up, finally unable to bear the apparently uncomfortable seating. He walked up to Sakura's bed, and sat next to her, the back of his head near her waist.

Sakura felt oddly comfortable. Why? This man wasn't Gaara. Why did his presence calm her down? She sat up.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The man laughed darkly.

"You don't remember? I'm the problem."

Sakura gritted her teeth. The problem? He didn't kill Gaara—She killed that man. He would never be able to wake up ever again. So, who was this man?

"Who are you?" She asked again, emphasizing every word.

The man turned around; Sakura gasped. His eyes were dark, the bags under them just as dark. His face was covered with scratches. Dark raven-colored hair framed his face, which was a cold, cruel, expressionless one.

She knew him. She _hated_ him.

Yet, Sakura couldn't do anything. She felt the tears swell up, and pour over her eyes. She fell back into her pillow, the sobs ripping out of her chest.

"I thought you were dead," Sakura sobbed. "Why now? Why come now?"

The man laughed. "Sorry, Sakura," His voice was empty—it stung at Sakura's heart.

"Shut up, Sasuke, " Sakura growled. "Just shut up."

Sasuke frowned. This surprised Sakura—she was expecting another laugh. "Sorry." He repeated.

Sakura sobbed louder. "I _loved_ you," Sakura choked out. "But, it's too late…I love him!"

Sasuke sighed. "I know that."

"So why come back? Why _help_?" Sakura's voice was getting louder, more hysterical.

Sasuke sighed again. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of cold lips at her ear. "Because I still love _you_,"

Sakura sat up, tears streaming from her eyes. She felt like punching him harder than she could even punch.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Shut up!" She screamed, waving her arm in front of her. "Go away!!"

Sasuke frowned. "I will," He muttered. "In due time."

Sakura stood up, and jumped off the bed. Her legs were wobbly, unstable. She fell to the floor, her hands holding her up. "Go away! I don't love you back!"

Sasuke stood up and frowned. "You don't? Truly?" He kneeled down to Sakura's ear. "Or, did you just fool yourself into loving him when you always truly loved me?"

The next sound shocked Sakura. A loud screech—almost metallic. It took her a moment until she realized it had came from her. She was standing up now, her fury on Sasuke, who was also standing.

"No!!" She screamed. "I_ loved_ _him_!! He _loved me_!! He _didn't leave me_!!" She screamed, her voice becoming more and more hysterical. "_He didn't leave me_!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His body became rigid. "Sakura—"

"_Fuck you_, Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed. The tears were coming back. "Just _die_!!"

Sasuke frowned. "OK. I will," He said, his voice even.

Sakura took this as a surprise.

"But, Sakura. Think," He turned around. "Did you love him? Or did you just choose him because he wanted you? Did you really need him? Or did you just needed the feeling of being loved, because you never got it from me?"

Sakura was speechless.

"Think."

And with that, he left the room.

Sakura fell to her knees. The tears came back, this time stronger and louder than ever.

* * *

HA! 

This is a oneshot. It might be a twoshot.

Well, since this is a oneshot, I'm leaving the rest up to you. Make up an ending—Does Sakura choose Gaara or Sasuke? Tell me who and why you think so. Whichever story is the best, I'll make the twoshot. If nothing's good, I'll just keep as a oneshot. XD

Have fun!

RB


End file.
